creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheGamingBeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Poor Rival page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Comments Hey, please don't include needlessly long stretching of text in comments (i.e: 0__________________________________________________________________0). It can mess with wiki formatting and is pretty annoying. Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing much, really. Just wanted to let you know about this. You might want to sign your talk page messages with four tildes - they look like this: ~~~~ : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Final warning, if you stretch comments again you will be blocked. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Comments 2 Do not be offensive/abusive towards other users in comments (i.e: saying "fuck you" to another user). It is a direct violation of our commenting policy and if it happens again I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello, GamingBeast I don't know if your "WTF" to my story The Long List meant you liked it or not (I hope it did), but if you want to get your head all fucked up, read my newest pasta: The Gym Teacher. Arguably one of the most gruesome and disturbing stories on the site. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Outlast As long as it's not a "haunted" game — i.e: it's the game itself that's scary, not the fact that it is inhabited by some being — this is allowed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:30, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Troll Pasta A page you recently created was deleted because it was a Troll Pasta. We no longer accept Troll Pastas or Horrible Troll Pastas, they are now considered spam pages. If you want to post them anywhere, please post them on and not here. You are now banned for 3 days for not contributing quality work for the wiki. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:58, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You've been blocked for three days for saying "FUCK YOU" to other users in the comment section after being warned about this exact thing last month. Please read our commenting policy. If this happens again, your block will be a week. Also, please stop using all caps and stretching. This will also get you blocked in the future. Jay Ten (talk) 15:46, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :You're now blocked for two weeks for doing the exact same thing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC)